mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asphalt 6: Adrenaline
Asphalt 6: Adrenaline is a racing game developed by Gameloft for the iOS, Android, Bada, webOS, BlackBerry PlayBook, and Mac OS X. It was first released in December 2010 for the iOS, and later released in 2011 for the Android and Kindle Fire. Gameplay The player starts with a stock Nissan 370Z, Fiat 500, Mini Cooper and Audi RS3, and has the option of unlocking a number of other cars as the game progresses. Most cars and some motorcycles can be custom painted and tuned. The player can acquire up to three stars for each race, with their performance based on conditions set prior to the race, concerning both primary and secondary objectives, such as destroying a certain number of opponents or drifting for a certain amount of time. A new feature added to Asphalt 6 is the "Adrenaline mode", which is achieved by hitting nitro while the meter is full. While in Adrenaline mode, the player's car becomes virtually indestructible; with the ability to easily wreck opponents upon the slightest contact. Locations Nassau Chamonix Cape Town Havana New Orleans Moscow Tokyo Los Angeles Reykjavík New York City Monte Carlo Shanghai Rio de Janeiro Detroit Hong Kong Events The game consists of a variety of events: *Normal Race: a traditional three-lap (or two-lap) race where the player starts from the bottom of the grid, with the objective of finishing 3rd place or higher *Beat'em All: the player's objective is to destroy a certain number of opponents and/or police cars before the time runs out *Elimination: the player must avoid placing last in a 30-second period, as the last placing racer will be eliminated when the timer hits zero *Time Attack: the player is the only racer, and must complete a given number of laps before the time runs out *Drift: similar to Time Attack mode, but with the objective of drifting for a given amount of time *Duel: a one-on-one drag race, where the player must finish 1st to win *Collector: the player's objective is to collect a given number of money items (or special items) before the time runs out *Wanted (Java version only): the player must complete a certain number of laps without getting busted by the police or hitting any road blocks *Under Pressure (not available in Java version): the player must finish the race while the opponents try to destroy the player. Cars During the game, the player has the option of unlocking and racing 42 cars and motorcycles, each requiring their own tuning. These cars include MINI John Cooper Works, Ford Shelby GT 500, BMW Z4 (E89), Ruf 3400S, BMW M3, Nissan GT-R, Audi R8, Audi S5, Bentley Continental GT, Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SuperVeloce, Lamborghini Gallardo, Lamborghini Estoque, McLaren MP4-12C, Ferrari F430 Scuderia, Ferrari 458 Italia, Ferrari California, Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, Pagani Zonda Cinque, Aston Martin One-77, Bugatti Veyron, KTM 1190 RC8, Ruf Rt 12, and Ruf CTR3. Due to Electronic Arts' ownership of the Porsche licence, Ruf cars are used instead. Category:Apps by Gameloft Category:Racing